fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
What is a Weapon Tier A Weapon Tier is a weapon that's been upgraded from it's original form. All weapons start off at Tier 1, then you add tier 2 too it. Some weapons require certain tiers for certain upgrades. If a weapon has a Tier .5 it has 2d(#) whatever the dice modifier is. Max a weapon can have is 2d12 Weapon Tiers are granted by the Classification of the weapon, but you need to be able to pass the wealth check to the gun crafter making the weapon in order to add the tier. A Starting Character can not start off with a B-A ranking weapon they must be achieved through special means. Tier 2 Specials * Defending A defending weapon allows the wielder to transfer some or all of the weapon bonus to his AC as a bonus that stacks with all others. As a free action, the wielder chooses how to allocate the weapon’s damage at the start of his turn before using the weapon, and the effect to AC lasts until his next turn. * Distance This property can only be placed on a ranged weapon. A weapon of distance has double the range increment of other weapons of its kind. * Merciful The weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of damage, and all damage it deals is nonlethal damage. On command, the weapon suppresses this ability until commanded to resume it. * Returning This special ability can only be placed on a weapon that can be thrown. A returning weapon flies through the air back to the creature that threw it. It returns to the thrower just before the creature’s next turn (and is therefore ready to use again in that turn). Catching a returning weapon when it comes back is a free action. If the character can’t catch it, or if the character has moved since throwing it, the weapon drops to the ground in the square from which it was thrown. * Heat Seeking Only ranged weapons can have the seeking ability. The weapon veers toward its target, negating any miss chances that would otherwise apply, such as from concealment. * Quick When making a full attack action, the wielder of a quick weapon may make one extra attack with it. The attack uses the wielder’s full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. (This benefit is not cumulative with similar effects) * Throwing A weapon crafted with this ability gains a range increment of 10 feet and can be thrown by a wielder proficient in its normal use. * Vicious When a vicious weapon strikes an opponent, it creates a flash of disruptive energy that resonates between the opponent and the wielder. This energy deals an extra 2d6 points of damage to the opponent and 1d6 points of damage to the wielder. * Double A Double weapon can have 2 tier 2 specials. However, once upgrading a weapon to a double, it can never be upgraded higher than a tier 2 weapon. Tier 3 Specials * Brilliant Energy A brilliant energy weapon has its significant portion transformed into light, although this does not modify the item’s weight. It always gives off light as a torch (20-foot radius). A brilliant energy weapon ignores nonliving matter. Armor and shield bonuses to AC (including any enhancement bonuses to that armor) do not count against it because the weapon passes through armor. (Dexterity, deflection, dodge, natural armor, and other such bonuses still apply.) A brilliant energy weapon cannot harm undead, constructs, and objects. This property can only be applied to melee weapons, thrown weapons, and ammunition. * Flaming Upon command, a flaming weapon is sheathed in fire. The fire does not harm the wielder. The effect remains until another command is given. A flaming weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of fire damage on a successful hit. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted bestow the fire energy upon their ammunition. * Frost Upon command, a frost weapon is sheathed in icy cold. The cold does not harm the wielder. The effect remains until another command is given. A frost weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of cold damage on a successful hit. * Shock Upon command, a shock weapon is sheathed in crackling electricity. The electricity does not harm the wielder. The effect remains until another command is given. A shock weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of electricity damage on a successful hit. * Wounding A wounding weapon deals 1 point of Constitution damage from blood loss when it hits a creature. A critical hit does not multiply the Constitution damage. Classes such as, Mecha and Robot are unaffected by the effect as they can not bleed. * Acid Upon command, an Acid weapon is sheathed in steaming liquid. The does not harm the wielder. The effect remains until another command is given. An acidweapon deals an extra 1d6 points of acid damage on a successful hit. * Force Upon command, a force weapon is sheathed in an antigravity force. The force does not effect the wielder. A weapon with the force deals an extra 1d4 of damage on successful hit as well as knock back the target 1d4 feet. * Plasma Upon command, a plasma weapon is sheathed in necrotic glowing plasma. The plasma does not effect the wielder. A weapon with necrotic plasma deals 1d6 necrotic damage. The effect doesn't apply to undead. * Poison A poison weapon deals 1 point of poison damage when it hits a creature per round. A critical hit does not multiply the damage and it does not stack. Classes such as, Mecha and Robot are unaffected by the effect as they do not have bloodflow to be poisoned. * Triple A Triple weapon can have 2 tier 3 specials. However upon upgrading, the weapon can never be upgraded higher than a tier 3 weapon. Tier 4 Specials * Flaming Burst A flaming burst weapon functions as a flaming weapon that also explodes with flame upon striking a successful critical hit. The fire does not harm the wielder. In addition to the extra fire damage from the flaming ability (see above), a flaming burst weapon deals an extra 1d10 points of fire damage on a successful critical hit. If the weapon’s critical multiplier is ×3, add an extra 2d10 points of fire damage instead, and if the multiplier is ×4, add an extra 3d10 points of fire damage. * Icy Burst An icy burst weapon functions as a frost weapon that also explodes with frost upon striking a successful critical hit. The frost does not harm the wielder. In addition to the extra damage from the frost ability, an icy burst weapon deals an extra 1d10 points of cold damage on a successful critical hit. If the weapon’s critical multiplier is ×3, add an extra 2d10 points of cold damage instead, and if the multiplier is ×4, add an extra 3d10 points. * Shocking Burst A shocking burst weapon functions as a shock weapon that also explodes with electricity upon striking a successful critical hit. The electricity does not harm the wielder. In addition to the extra electricity damage from the shock ability, a shocking burst weapon deals an extra 1d10 points of electricity damage on a successful critical hit. If the weapon’s critical multiplier is ×3, add an extra 2d10 points of electricity damage instead, and if the multiplier is ×4, add an extra 3d10 points. * Thundering A thundering weapon creates a cacophonous roar like thunder upon striking a successful critical hit. The sonic energy does not harm the wielder. A thundering weapon deals an extra 1d8 points of sonic damage on a successful critical hit. If the weapon’s critical multiplier is ×3, add an extra 2d8 points of sonic damage instead, and if the multiplier is ×4, add an extra 3d8 points of sonic damage. Subjects dealt a critical hit by a thundering weapon must make a DC 14 Fortitude save or be deafened permanently. Tier 5 Specials * Ability Storing An ability storing weapon allows a user to store a single targeted ability of up to 3rd level in the weapon. (The ability must have a casting time of 1 standard action. Can not be an ultimate ability) Any time the weapon strikes a creature and the creature takes damage from it, the weapon can immediately cast the ability onto that creature as a free action if the wielder desires. (This special ability is an exception to the general rule that casting a spell from an item takes at least as long as casting that spell normally.) This can only be used once on the same target. * Condition Applying A condition applying weapon allows the user to store a single target condition to a weapon that applies the condition on successful critical hit. (Some conditions may not apply, such as Death/Dying) Tier 6 Specials * Vorpal This potent and feared ability allows the weapon to sever the heads of those it strikes. Upon a roll of natural 20 (followed by a successful roll to confirm the critical hit), the weapon severs the opponent’s head (if it has one) from its body. Some classes such as Mecha, Robot, and some Androids(ones without human heads) are ineffected by this effect. A motherboard chip (equipment) will also make the attack ineffective. * ' Class of Bane' A bane specific weapon does an extra 3d6 of weapon damage to one specific class of the wielders choice. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons fall into three general groups: handguns, longarms, and other ranged weapons such as crossbows. When using a ranged weapon, the wielder applies his or her Dexterity modifier to the attack roll. Handguns and longarms are personal firearms. A personal firearm is any firearm designed to be carried and used by a single person. Understanding the Table Damage: The damage the weapon deals on a successful hit. Critical: The threat range for a critical hit. If the threat is confirmed, a weapon deals double damage on a critical hit (roll damage twice, as if hitting the target two times). Damage Type: Ranged weapon damage is classified according to type: ballistic (all firearms), energy (of a specific type), piercing (some simple ranged weapons), or slashing (a whip). Some creatures or characters may be resistant or immune to some forms of damage. Range Increment: Any attack at less than this distance is not penalized for range. However, each full range increment causes a cumulative -2 penalty on the attack roll. Ranged weapons have a maximum range of ten range increments, except for thrown weapons, which have a maximum range of five range increments. Rate of Fire: Some ranged weapons have a rate of fire of 1, which simply means they can be employed once per round and then must be reloaded or replaced. * Single Shot: A weapon with the single shot rate of fire requires the user to manually operate the action (the mechanism that feeds and cocks the weapons) between each shot. A weapon with the single shot rate of fire can fire only one shot per attack, even if the user has a feat or other abilities that normally allow more than one shot per attack. * Semiautomatic (S): Most firearms have the semiautomatic rate of fire. These firearms feed and cock themselves with each shot. A semiautomatic weapon fires one shot per attack (effectively acting as a single shot weapon), but some feats allow characters armed with semiautomatic weapons to fire shots in rapid successions, getting in more than one shot per attack. * Automatic (A): Automatic weapons fire a burst or stream of shots with a single squeeze of the trigger. Only weapons with the automatic rate of fire can be set on autofire or be used with feats that take advantage of automatic fire. 1d4+1 Magazine: The weapon's magazine capacity and type are given in this column. The amount of ammunition a weapon carries, and hence how many shots it can fire before needing to be reloaded, is determined by its magazine capacity. How the firearm is reloaded depends upon its magazine type. The number in this entry is the magazine's capacity in shots; the word that follows the number indicates the magazine type: box, cylinder, or internal. A fourth type, linked, has an unlimited capacity; for this reason the entry does not also have a number. Weapons with a dash in this column have no magazines; they are generally thrown weapons, or weapons (such as bows) that are loaded as part of the firing process. * Box: A box magazine is any type of magazine that can be removed and reloaded separately from the weapon. * Cylinder: A revolver keeps its ammunition in a cylinder, which is part of the weapon and serves as the firing chamber for each round as well. Unlike box magazines, cylinders can't be removed, and they must be reloaded by hand. However, most revolvers can be used with a speed loader. Using a speed loader is much like inserting a box magazine into a weapon. Without a speed loader, a firearm with a cylinder magazine must be loaded by hand. * Internal: Some weapons keep their ammunition in an internal space, which must be loaded by hand. This is the case with most shotguns, as well as some rifles. * Linked: Some machine guns use linked ammunition. The bullets are chained together with small metal clips, forming a belt. Typically, a belt holds 50 bullets; any number of belts can be clipped together. In military units, as the gunner fires, an assistant clips new ammunition belts together, keeping the weapon fed. Reloading Firearms Reloading a firearm with an already filled box magazine or speed loader is a move action. Refilling a box magazine or a speed loader, or reloading a revolver without a speed loader or any weapon with an internal magazine, is a full-round action. Loading a belt of linked ammunition is a full-round action. Linking two belts together is a move action. Table: Ranged Weapons Category:Equipment